


The Emerald Eyes of Protection

by JessabellStories



Series: Their Eyes [2]
Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Sequal to Ruby Eyes of Affection, Sonadow - Freeform, Yaoi, shadonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellStories/pseuds/JessabellStories
Summary: After the horrific events of the past couple of months, the death of the new and improved metal sonic and the huge amounts of destiny and pressure shoved onto his shoulders, Shadow is hoping that he can have some time to let everything he has learned soak in and he relaxes in his bath. After receiving a knock on the door, he is approached by the G.U.N police in an attempt to locate the now missing Dr. Robotnik. Shadow soon realizes that he will not be allowed to have the break he very much wishes he could have. What more will Shadow discover about his destiny? Find out more in this sequel to the Ruby Eyes of Affection.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Their Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/570493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Bathtub Mist

The gentle humming of what seemed like thousands of cicadas roaming through the trees was just one of the many sounds that could be heard while soft winds blew through the beautiful and quiet forest. As nocturnal creatures started to dwell throughout the soft yet moist ground, a little house could be seen tucked away behind many large and old oak trees. The sun was just starting to set and inside this quaint little cottage was a relatively disliked and quiet ebony hedgehog named Shadow. No one in the town really knew where he came from or even why he was sent to Jednak in the first place, but it is rumored his role at G.U.N. was nothing short of unimaginable. This being said, many mobians connected him to various myths and conspiracies that had been spreading and polluting the town like a great thick smog looming from one home to the next. Of course, he was just as concerned as everyone else. After the death of the little ”robot” hedgehog and friend, he hoped that everything would return back to the way it was. He knew, however, that this wouldn’t be possible. With his new “blooming” relationship with his sapphire counterpart, he had no choice but to accept that he would never have peace and quiet like he used to.

He submerged himself in his large soaker tub until his nose was just above the water. Trying to mask the feeling of insecurity and concern with the help of hot water and salts. Alas, it did not work as well as he intended and he pulled his body out of the water just a tad so he could return back to sitting. 

He started contemplating everything that had happened up to this point and reimagining each event in extreme detail. It started off a few months ago as a most unusual sensation towards his rival. One would call it a feeling of contentment, maybe even euphoria. And then after having a rather petty argument with Sonic, he was placed into the hospital after an explosion from helping Tails create a Chaos Emerald Locator. And then, of course, Rob (a rather flamboyant, brown hedgehog that Shadow respected immensely) had to come home early and make a huge scene before running off. The events after that revolved around Eggman’s (who had disappeared since) perfected version of Metal Sonic named Celik and attempted to find a way to prevent the worlds destruction without harming him. It didn’t work, of course, and the little robotic hedgehog was flung into the sea after fighting an immense battle with Sonic’s dark form. The little things in between were extremely complicated but revolved around Shadow being the keeper of peace in Jednak’s culture, Miran, and having to come to the rescue, Sonic/Voziti, the keeper of Chaos, from blindly destroying the whole country. It saddened Shadow greatly that the improved metal sonic had to be submerged into the ocean, but he knew well enough that it needed to be done. There was no way that both him and Sonic could be alive at once, their chaos energy was just too powerful and was throwing the balance of the planet completely out of whack.

Things had been extremely difficult to explain, but Shadow had noticed him and Sonic changing slowly. Morphing more into the characters expressed in the stories verses themselves. Shadow found it especially irritating. Soon, G.U.N was starting to realize him softening and was even threatening to relieve him of his spy duties in fear that he might soften so much that he could put the other members of the team in danger. 

As he continued to think about his past, a rather cold mist emitted from the open window above his tub. Shadow really hated wasting air conditioning when he could just get the cold air from outside instead. The ebony assumed it was just the increasing humidity and thought nothing of it. He laid back his head and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to concentrate on relaxing. However, something seemed to disturb him from his meditation. A chill down one's spine, he would call it. But he didn’t understand why he was feeling it while in a warm bathtub. He then decided to get out of the water a bit, assuming he was overheating, but he continued to sense the odd feeling… He quickly put on his robe and slowly walked towards the door to the rest of the house. He looked at it closely, making sure there was no strange draft causing him to feel so uneasy. Strangely though, it was closed and closed relatively tightly. It was then that he shook it off and assumed it was his imagination. Unfortunately, that was when he heard a soft tap behind him. He had good enough hearing to know it was not natural and before he could turn around.

BAM!!!!!

Two arms gripped around his waist as hard as they could and the ebony thrashed around, trying desperately to free himself. Finally, after a few seconds of struggling, the face of the harasser rested on his soft shoulder.

“Shhhh... Everything’ll be alright...” The voice whispered sexily as it gently bit the tip of his ear.

Water dripped from Shadows quills onto the other mobian, making him even more excited. The cold mist surrounded the bathroom, making it hard for the ebony to make out the harasser face. But he could feel it, the breath on his neck. It was oddly alluring and familiar. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off me this instant!” Shadow exclaimed violently before ripping himself from the other mobian’s grasp.

He took a quick glance to the side and saw a familiar face, bright blue fur and upbeat-hopeful emerald-green eyes. It was most certainly his “prince”, at least according to the harasser himself. But he wasn’t feeling particularly mushy after being scared nearly to death.

“Hay babe, don’t you look sexy this evenin.” The azure growled impishly while biting his lip slightly.

The sight of Shadow’s wet fur and warm body was putting him in quite a wonderful mood. He, quite frankly, could not even fully remember how he got into Shadow’s house to begin with but thankfully he didn’t really care. 

“Sonic?! How the hell did you get in my house! This is why I DO NOT give you a key.” He mumbled through his teeth before curving his mouth to a very disappointed scowl.

“Awwww cmonnnn shadz. I was walking through the forest and I just couldn’t stay away. The urge to snuggle you was just too strong to ignore.” He sexily slid his thumb across the ebony’s soft, feminine lips.

The more he gazed at the ebony hedgehog, the more he realized how girly Shadow’s features were. His expressive and large crimson eyes, red lips, slightly hourglass-like figure and of course soft subtle black fur all looked downright irresistible. He had been holding in most of his urges while on his dates with his love, but sometimes he just couldn’t control it. Shadow was his princess after all.

“Dammit… We just saw each other yesterday. I do need my alone time you know…” Shadow tightly gripped the robe loosely wrapped around his body, trying desperately to make sure it didn’t come off.

The last thing Shadow wanted was to give the hedgehog more fuel. Fuel to make him even more controlling than he already was. Not that the ebony minded it. He kind of liked being dominated. However, the hostility only made things worse as the cobalt slowly pushed the charcoal hedgehog against the wall, running his fingers through his soft wet quills.

“But how many times do I get to hold a wet, beautiful, ebony princess. Honestly, this was an amazing opportunity and you're just being a sour puss. I hope I didn’t scare you tooooooo bad, though.” He belted sarcastically and with a small ounce of sadistic pleasure into the charcoal’s ears.

Shadow’s irises focused on his face as he started to dart his eyes around in a suspicious manner towards the full bathtub before sliding his index finger down the azure’s chest fur. He got a great and mischievous idea. This would surely be enough punishment for scaring him.

“Why in the world would I be scared of my one true love?” Shadow asked slyly before pushing his face close to the cobalt’s and giving his nose a gentle kiss.

He fluttered his eyes innocently before grasping the others tail and sliding his fingertips all around the base. Sonic’s body stiffened as he pushed his body against the other’s as hard as he could and sweetly wagged his stubby tail.

“Guess I’ll just have to try harder next time, hmm?” Sonic replied pervertedly before starting to lap the water off the charcoal hedgehog’s neck.

“Oh my... You’re already excited, hmm? Well I know how to fix that.” Shadow quickly placed his hands on the sapphire hedgehog’s chest before giving him a good push.

The sapphire hedgehog went flying towards the tub and before Shadow could even say oops, he splashed into the lukewarm and salty water. Gasping and thrashing sounds polluted the air as water was splashed in every which direction.

“SHADOW!!!! PLEASE SAVE ME! OH MY CHAOS! IM GONNA DIE!!!” Scared yelps and cries emanated from the bathtub as he flailed all over like a scared little cat.

“Serves you right for scaring me, you little shit... Come on. It’s barely a foot deep. All you need to do is step out of the water...” Shadow placed his hand out, pointing at the obvious stool he could use to step out of the water.

“Shadow, please! I’m scared!!!!” Sonic continued to cry as the yelps became more and more desperate.

“Quit panicking and use your brain, dumby!” Shadow quickly rushed over to the bathtub, annoyed and fed up with Sonic’s melodrama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sonic was wrapped tightly in a soft towel as the ebony tried to steer him towards the couch. His eyes remained dilated as he continuously bumped into walls and other objects and he walked from the bathroom out to the living room. He was shaking violently and seemed to be completely separated from reality. Shadow finally placed him down on the couch before sighing in frustration.

“I think your overreacting, I get you almost died last time but can you please have a sense of humor.” He gently patted the sapphire's head before releasing one half-serious chuckle.

Sadly enough, Shadow did find it kind of funny. Someone so strong and powerful is scared by merely being put in the same area as water.

“That wasn’t funny. At All....” Sonic replied plainly as he wrapped the towel round himself tighter, making sure to hide his shame.

“You’re the one who sneaked into my BATHROOM. I think Mr. Prince would connect the dots. Bathroom means water and you for a fact saw me in the bathtub.” The ebony sighed annoyedly as he tried to defend himself, but the other hedgehog was not in the mood.

“I hate you.” Sonic responded as he wrapped himself into a little ball while trying to recover from the rather horrifying event. 

“We both know that’s a lie...” Shadow sneakily slipped himself in the seat next to his lover who was completely avoiding eye contact with him.

Shadow slid his hand on top of the others’ and grabbed the remote with his other hand before turning to the nearest news station.

“Come on now. Don’t be a grump the rest of the night. You know how much you mean to me and I hate to see you so upset.” Shadow admitted honestly before coiling his mouth to a smile and squeezing the others’ hand tightly. 

The news immediately flipped to an emergency report of the north side of Jednak. It showed trees being toppled over and whole acres of land being obliterated by hail, landslides, tornados and much more.

“...Our emergency news stations are on the scene where sixteen acres of land and twelve homes have been destroyed by two huge tornados. Eight people have been found deceased and many more are still missing... This is the sixth natural disaster in Jednak out of the seemingly hundreds elsewhere. The horrible events started about a month ago and do not seem to be stopping anytime soon. This is Nada Bijela, reporting live from Besplanto, Jednak. The next broadcast begins in a half an hour, have a good evening. ”

“Another natural disaster?” Sonic ears perked up as he heard the report, snapping him out of his panic-induced coma. 

“Looks like it... Those poor people. I pray it doesn’t have anything to do with us… I mean… The kid isn’t here anymore.” The ebony placed his ungloved hand over his muzzle, blinking quickly as he tried to understand what was going on while also hiding the lump that was forming in his throat from mentioning the little robotic Sonic.

“I don’t think so... But we won’t know until we get further information. It’s slowly coming towards Slaboda so we should be careful. Don’t worry though, hon. I’m sure everything will work itself out.” Emerald eyes met rubies as he gently grabbed his towel and started to wrap it around both of them.

It was odd, the connection was strong. Like it was an actual magnet and the two of them fell for its pull. Before they knew it they were huddled together as tightly as they could, occasionally lapping the water off of the others body.

“You really think so, huh? You really do irritate me. You always seem to know all the right answers even if their blatant lies. I’m not sure what I would do if I didn’t have your stupid charismatic ass around me all the time.” Shadow cooed as the energy transferring into his body warmed and relaxed his muscles as he knew this was probably leading somewhere he wasn’t ready for.

“Heh... Right back atcha, beautiful.” Sonic growled slightly before a gentle sliding of his peach-colored lips all the way down Shadow’s neck, causing the ebony to arch his back and groan in response.

It was too good of a feeling to ignore. Shadow knew that, of course. But he kept trying to put it off for that special, wonderful moment where it would be perfect. He kind of hoped that something would stop them from continuing but what would at this time of the evening? Thankfully, he got his wish, as a knock interrupted their panting euphoric passion and it was certainly something they could not ignore.

“Please, open the door. This is the National Jednak Police Department and we don’t want any trouble.”


	2. Jednak, the Country of Despair

Shadow and Sonic sat in the beautifully decorated dining room, silently sipping their tea as the three police officers sat across from them sorting out their many papers. They both, thankfully, had enough time to completely dry themselves and put on their gloves and shoes before being practically forced to answer the door. The officer sitting right in front of them was obviously some high level general and to top it all off he was human. He seemed to be somewhere in his mid to late thirties. The other officers were both Mobians of some kind. Most likely a fox and a panther. They were both very young, probably in their early twenties and had a look of pure wonder as they glanced around the house. Sonic peeped over at the ebony who happened to be staring intensely at his teacup. This was certainly not a comfortable situation for either of them.

“I apologize if we frightened you both. But, we **really** needed to speak to you. I am sure you are aware of the many destructive events happening around the world and we need your help, Shadow.” His low base voice echoed through the room with a rather unusual accent as he stacked all of his papers into a neat little pile.

Sonic was relatively shocked that the Jednakian police force would ever send a human general instead of a Mobian. Humans were always looked down upon in Jednak, especially in the more conservative areas of the country. But, this one seemed to be a relatively decent guy and Sonic could understand why he was hired. His soft brown hair was well groomed and his eyes glowed an almost hypnotic orangish yellow. The little gold general badge on his chest really stood out against his greenish outfit and radiated pride and courage. Sonic grunted softly as he was never really comfortable being around cops, especially human generals. Shadow, on the other hand, was relatively used to these kinds of people by now. Of course, he used to be very bitter towards human officers but grew to realize how kind and honest they could be. Working at G.U.N for those many grueling years helped calm his prejudice a bit. However, something seemed very special about this specific general. He remembered seeing him somewhere... But where?

“Of course, officer. What do you need my help with?” Shadow gently pushed his hand underneath the table to gently grab onto his partners, noticing his awkward skeptic mood almost immediately. The last thing he needed to deal with was the cobalt thrashing out and doing something he would end up regretting.

“We have an emergency mission slated from the higher-ups and would be extremely grateful for your cooperation, Shadow. All of us know of your prowess as a previous secret agent of G.U.N. Likewise, we have just found Dr. Robotnik’s base abandoned, which is great news for us. We can acquire some much-needed information. I need you to sneak in without destroying anything, get inside and hack into the computers. I’m sure you have enough specialized training to do that. When you get in, we will communicate with you via the communicator and let you gather the information. The more files you look in and take pictures of the better. The rest of us will go looking around the grounds to make sure there isn’t any more data we could collect.” His gentle yet low voice echoed through the dining room in a slightly serious yet warm tone as he nodded softly to confirm what he had said.

“What about **me**?” Sonic questioned quickly as he really hoped they would let him tag along.

Where in the world could have Ivo ran off to now? It really worried him. Ivo was still his father, technically that is, and the last thing he wanted was to find him dead. Why in the world would he just leave? He had been defeated countless times, why was this one any different. It wasn't like Sonic felt any angrier than he already was. The damage had already been done... Something definitely seemed fishy.

He clenched his fists tightly as he desperately hoped he could join them.

“Unfortunately, the Jednakian police force specifically told me to reject your request. This mission is for Shadow and our team. **Please** ,stay out of our way...” He glared suspiciously at the sapphire hedgehog before leaning against his chair.

Anger erupted from emerald green eyes as he lunged slightly at the cop from across the table. He didn’t want to hurt him necessarily, just show that he wasn’t to be messed with.

“Do you realize that this is my father we are talking about!? I have a right to know where he has gone. I’m very worried about him!!!” He pounded his fist against the table and growled angrily at the emotionless and unafraid cop.

The ebony grabbed his shoulders and violently pulled him away before shoving him back to his seat. A very salty glare was sent to the cobalt and this was when he knew he was officially in time out.

“It saddens me **greatly** to hear that... I can assure you that if we find any trace of where he went we will let you know when we get back.” The officer croaked worryingly as his face formed a slightly sympathetic grin.

“Sonic...Do NOT approach an officer like that or dear god help me, it’s the couch for the next year. Just let me handle this mission alone. I can assure you that Ivo is probably fine. It takes a lot more than this to make him run off and I know you know that.” Shadow nagged slightly as he returned his gaze back to the officer, attempting to reassure him that he had everything out of control.

“But what will I do while you’re gone...?” Sonic pouted his bottom lip and flattened his ears before whimpering softly.

“I don’t know. Do what you **always** do when I’m on trips!” The ebony proclaimed exaggeratingly before pushing his index finger against the hardwood dining table, trying to keep his frustration and embarrassment under control.

“Cry in my bed until you come back?” He replied dejectedly before sluggishly lying his head on the table.

“ _Come on_... We both know you don’t do that so quit trying to persuade me. If you really want to, you can stay here, water my plants and feed my fish. However, you must **promise** to be considerate. This is my property you know.” The ebony tightly grabbed Sonic’s ear and tugged hard enough to make the cobalt’s face and ear glow slightly red in discomfort and pain.

“OW OW... FINE. FINE... Geez. Wait...! Since **when** did you have a fish?!” The sapphire hedgehog exploded as if it was the craziest thing he had heard all day.

“Just stay here!!! And be a _good_ little boy.” Shadow replied before gently flicked the cobalt’s nose while growling slightly.

“Since when was **I** a boy... This is _all_ man here, baby.” He grinned mischievously as he grabbed the charcoal hedgehog’s hand and placed it on his moderately muscular chest.

“Not in front of the police officer!!?!” Shadow immediately pulled his arm back in defense before glaring coldly.

“Alright... alright! No need to yell at me, _woman_. I’ll keep your garden company and uh... _feed your fish_.” Sonic winked sweetly before crossing one of his legs over the other and placing his hands behind the back of his neck.

“Ya ya ya... I apologize, officer. He’s a bit immature and disobedient, sometimes. Do not mind him too much. He’s not as violent as he looks. Anyway, when are we going to start?” Shadow explained desperately as he tried to protect both himself and his mates reputation.

Thankfully, the officer was staring at Shadow’s face blankly as his cheeks flushed slightly red. He faintly stuttered before smiling happily. He knew how rare it was to see a couple quite like this in Jednak.

“Oh uh well... Tomorrow at eight. We will get the other team ready to go and we will start making a plan at G.U.N headquarters...” His voice seemed to have warmed up a bit as he nodded softly.

So, this country wasn’t as bad as the media made it out to be. These two people at the very least seemed to be respectable.

“Sounds good to me. Well, it **is** starting to get late. I would appreciate if you and you colleagues would take your leave and stop getting into my things!” The ebony shouted irritably, making sure to aim his voice right at the other Mobian officers who had run off.

The two officers that made the intelligent decision that looking through bookshelves and cabinets in boredom was a fantastic and not completely rude idea. Both turned their heads before uncomfortably putting things back where they belonged. They scampered over to the professional officer before bowing their heads in apology.

“My sincerest apologies. These buffoons are relatively new to Jednak and are interested in the culture. Sometimes they get just a _tad_ carried away. And, please forgive me if this is too much of a personal question. but, do you two get **persecuted** a lot?” He tilted his head slightly, attempting to make the words coming out of his mouth as unbiased as possible

“Hmm...? Why would we?” Shadow’s eyes opened widely before sending a confusing glaring at his azure love.

“Oh..... He’s asking because were banging.” Sonic explained cheekily while pointing his finger straight in the air.

“We have **never** done such a thing!!!” The charcoal hedgehog exploded as he waved his hands in front of him in defense.

“Yet, that is... And no, we’re kind of a new couple, so, we haven’t got much attention yet. However, I’ve known a few other gay men and they seemed to have been **pretty** accepted.” Sonic shrugged slightly before shaking his head.

“Ya... Now that you mention it, Rob has never had issues. Speaking of which, I need to pay him a visit after this little mission. I’ve heard he’s been quite-” Shadow was cut off almost immediately as if the general was so excited to speak that he couldn’t wait.

“That’s great to hear! My name is Iskra by the way and I’m from Kontefere, your neighboring country to the north... These _clowns_ are too and I'm sure you know that we Konteferians have a rather poor view on Jednak. Not that I ever truly believe much of what the media says.” The general's voice trailed off slightly as the azure's face had become rather dark and serious, his brow flaring down making him look almost demonic.

“Really...? I had no idea...” Shadow gently pet the cobalt’s arm, desperately trying to calm him down as the other officers stood firmly, ready to protect their general incase of an attack.

“Let me handle this, Shadow. Yes, we have had many **dictators** in the past, but this new government system has been working very well for us and there are more people safe and healthy than ever in Jednak’s history. As a prior gymnast who had to have major surgery on his leg, it was very challenging even a decade ago to get medical care. Now everyone has it practically for free. Not to mention, our poverty percentage has reduced by fifteen percent in the past ten years. So, please, let those in your country know that we are doing very well for ourselves and keep your biased opinions to yourself.” He explained firmly as his low voice echoed through the dining room in a way that made the room instantly silent.

The general smiled again before nodding his head slightly. He knew that this little hedgehog was just very prideful of Jednak and didn’t think much of his odd change of behavior.

“ **Certainly**... I suppose you have lived here your entire life?” The officer asked surprised as Sonic responded with a solid nod.

“That’s amazing... Well, I’m very happy to see a homosexual couple so good for each other and so happy. It’s great to see so much **joy** in a country known for such **despair**. Well, I suppose I should be getting on my way... Thank you for the chat, boys. I will be back at 8 am.” He tilted his hat and flicked his hand to the side, letting the others know it was time to leave as well.

He handed Shadow a sticky note with his name and number before sternly walking over to the other officers and gently bopping them both on the head before taking his leave out the door. Sonic uncomfortably shuffled his feet against the ground slightly as he leaned against Shadow’s chair, carefully avoiding eye contact.

“So... You mind explaining what the hell all that was about? What despair? Why are you making such a big deal out it?! Losing your cool isn't like you when your in front of visitors.” Shadow mumbled angrily while leaning his head against the cobalt’s arm.

  
“Jednak... Has always been a very desolate dangerous place for decades.. Eggman is great evidence to support it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until recently that I realized that I had not posted all of the previous season onto this platform. Thus, this chapter might come off as confusing. I will be uploading the rest of the previous season, The Ruby Eyes of Affection, when I get the chance. Until then, I will not upload anymore of these chapters as to not confuse anyone. I appreciate the understanding!


End file.
